After Wedding Day?
by lizzy360
Summary: In a sequel to the final episode, Captain Gregg surprises Carolyn with some dreams . . .
1. A Wedding

"What a week!" Carolyn moaned. Her mind raced with thoughts. First, there was her parent's visit. Under the pretense of celebrating their anniversary, her mother and father had arranged a wedding --- for her and her "Captain" --- played by Claymore! It all came untangled at the end; her parents renewed her vows. Her emotions were further tangled, however. After lovingly saying "I do" with her at the service, the Captain had disappeared. This evening, she stood at the ship's wheel, waiting for him, as she had every evening this week. The evening was cool, too cool to stay outside for long. As she turned to go inside, he appeared at her side.  
  
"Madam?"  
  
"Oh, Captain! Where have you been all week? I've been so worried about you!" her words tumbled out. Immediately, she felt self-conscious and embarrassed at her display of anxiety. The Captain just smiled.  
  
"I have been away . . . making some, er . . . preparations." His eyes glimmered with amusement.  
  
"I've missed you," she said, somewhat shyly, "I wanted to talk to you about my parents' wedding. But you disappeared so suddenly . . ." Her voice broke off.  
  
"We have a lifetime to discuss that day," he said. "But tonight, may I suggest that you retire early? You and the children have a journey to Boston ahead of you tomorrow. Good evening, Madam." And he disappeared.  
  
"Captain!" She called after him, but he did not return. There was something inexplicable about his manner; he was amused, hiding something from her, like a small boy hiding a treat from a dog. No, it was nothing that malicious. Perhaps it was more like a young lover concealing a Valentine from his beloved? She shook her head to rid herself of this line of thought. She had so wanted to talk to him about that evening with her parents --- and about what he really meant when he said "I do."  
  
She sat down at her desk. "Perhaps if I try to work," she said to herself, "I'll be able to clear my mind a little. Goodness knows I have enough to do." She worked for several hours, but despite her valiant efforts, her ideas just wouldn't flow. "What I really needed was a glass of Madeira with the Captain. Perhaps I had better go to bed after all." She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.  
  
Suddenly, light was pouring through the window. Martha was in her room, opening the curtains. Carolyn sat up, and looked around the room. The lamp on her desk was gone, as was her typewriter. Even odder, Martha was not Martha, or rather, she was Martha, but she was dressed as a nineteenth century housemaid and she was pouring water from a ewer into a washbasin.  
  
"Rise and shine, Mrs. Muir! I let you rest as long as I could, but you have to get up and dressed now. It wouldn't be good to be late to church today!" she chuckled.  
  
Carolyn looked at her oddly, but, in the manner of dreams, found that she couldn't say anything. Therefore, she dutifully got out of bed and went over to where Martha was waiting to help her dress. Such beautiful clothes! She put on the dainty linen camisole and pantaloons, delicately embroidered with fine threads. Next, she put on a corset, which Martha laced and tightened as though she laced corsets every morning. This was followed by several petticoats and a set of hoops. Finally, Martha lifted a beautiful dress over Carolyn's head. It was pale blue, almost silver, and made of the softest cashmere she had ever touched.  
  
"Your dress is beautiful, and nice and warm, too. Eighteen sixty-nine has started with a dusting of snow."  
  
"It's a good thing I have this corset," she said ruefully as she admired the tightness of the bodice in the mirror. "I'd never fit this without one."  
  
"And why would a lady go without a corset?!" Martha said, amused. "Now you brush while I get the things for your hair."  
  
Carolyn picked up the silver brush from the dressing table. It was heavy sterling silver with an ornate handle. On the smooth underside of the handle was engraving and she looked at it closely. In beautiful script it said "For my love, with my love DG." There was a stiff cream-colored card on the table, propped between a hand mirror and a comb which matched the brush. "Gifts for my lovely bride --- even these cannot make more beautiful than you already are. DG"  
  
It was impossible! She was getting married to Daniel Gregg. This was her wedding day! It was New Year's Day, just as she had dreamed about last Christmas. Before she could contemplate this turn of events, Martha rushed back in with dressings for her hair, followed closely by Candy.  
  
"Oh, Mommy, aren't you ready yet? We're going to be late!" Candy cried. "There was new snow overnight."  
  
"Now don't you fuss. I'll have your mother's hair up and we'll be at the church in no time. It's only a light dusting of snow; we won't have trouble with the carriage."  
  
"Martha, where is the Captain?" Carolyn asked.  
  
"At the inn, of course! Where else would he be? Certainly not here! Now sit still so I can work with this hair."  
  
Martha was right, as usual. Her hair beautifully arranged, Carolyn soon found herself seated in a carriage with Martha and the children.  
  
"A beautiful start to the New Year." commented the footman after wishing them well. Cold, bright sunshine poured down. The carriage flew through the dusting of snow and arrived quickly at St. Martin's church.  
  
What a crowd! Carolyn was shocked by the number of people. The church was packed to bursting. Jonathan disappeared into the crowd. Carolyn was further shocked when her mother and father approached her.  
  
"Oh, darling, I'm so happy for you" her mother gushed. "I always knew that you would marry your Captain!"  
  
Carolyn's stomach took a turn; it couldn't be Claymore, again, could it? Clearly, her surroundings suggested the nineteenth century, and the card was signed by "DG." Then again, her parents were here and so were the children, so perhaps her groom was Claymore --- reprising his role of captain once again!  
  
Nervously, she turned toward Brad. Carolyn's father took her arm. He smiled at her, "I'm so proud of you, baby. The Captain is . . ." but his sentence was interrupted by the organ. The music was a lovely, lilting piece, which she had never heard before. "I guess that's for us," he said, patting her hand. She took a deep breath to calm the butterflies which threatened to turn her stomach inside out. Following the cadence of the music, she walked with her father down the aisle. At the altar, she saw him: her Captain. He was as handsome as she had ever imagined him, resplendent in the dress uniform she had always admired, saber at his side. Unlike her, he did not seem to show any nervousness; he stood proud and tall with military air. His eyes were riveted on her, filled with love.  
  
The priest began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."  
  
The priest turned toward the Captain: "Daniel, WILT thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" Daniel looked at her, his eyes so filled with emotion that she was overwhelmed. She felt as though the intensity of his gaze would melt her into the floor. "I will." Then, the priest turned toward her, "Carolyn, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" She looked at him in surprise as she heard the word "obey." It was natural enough; in Daniel's day, the Episcopal Church used a prayer form from 1789. But could she promise to OBEY irascible, arrogant Daniel Gregg? "Good thing this is only a dream," she said to herself. To Daniel, she said, "I will." He smiled at her. "Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" "I do." Her father tripped over the hem of her dress as he took a step forward to offer her hand to the priest. Simultaneously, Captain Gregg and the priest reached out to steady him. The priest then took Carolyn's hand and Daniel's hand in his own. As her father stepped back to join her mother, the priest joined their two hands together. She could touch him! Although she had never felt his hand before, it felt exactly as she had dreamed it would: calloused and strong, yet gentle and tender. She was instantly relieved, yet utterly confused. His touch was so real. Was this really a dream? Daniel's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I Daniel take thee Carolyn to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."  
  
The priest looked at her questioningly. She realized that it was her turn. Her turn to say the words she had wanted to, no, dreamed to say, "I Carolyn take thee Daniel to my wedded husband, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." Her voice quaked a little and she stumbled over the old English words, but managed to say them.  
  
She hadn't noticed it before, but Jonathan was standing next to the Captain, holding a ring on his thumb. Jonathan smiled broadly at the Captain as the Captain bowed down, took the ring, and tousled Jonathan's hair. Once again, he took her hand in his, and placed a beautiful gold ring on her finger. The ring looked like woven strands of gold. "WITH this Ring I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." "Let us pray." Together, the congregation joined the priest, "Our Father who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth, As it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation; But deliver us from evil. Amen." The priest continued, "O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. "Forasmuch as Daniel and Carolyn have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen." The organ pealed out a triumphant march as Daniel Gregg tucked her hand into the curve of his arm, escorted her down the long aisle, and walked out of the church. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "My dear, you are beautiful, and finally, you are mine. I know how troubled you were by your mother's surprise wedding for you, but somehow I thought you wouldn't mind this one." Before she could answer him, she was interrupted by Claymore, the first of a crush of well-wishers. "Welcome to the family, Mrs. Muir! Er . . . I mean Mrs. Captain Gregg . . . er, Mrs. Gregg." He shook both of their hands enthusiastically. The Captain smiled at Carolyn. "I only had a week to prepare; it was not sufficient time to tutor Claymore in refined nineteenth century manners." The Captain helped her into the waiting carriage. "The wedding breakfast is at Gull Cottage. I could think of no finer place to toast my bride," he said. "Daniel . . ." she started. "May I kiss the bride?" he interrupted her, looking down at her and gently drawing her face up to meet his. She nodded, dumbly, transfixed by his blue eyes which shown, dark with passion and love --- love for her and her alone. His lips touched hers, softly at first, and then more deeply, as she responded to the kiss. His arms wrapped around her and hers around him. She had never imagined that kissing him, even touching him, would be so wonderful. She felt completely encircled in his love just as she was encircled in his arms. Suddenly, she was aware that she could barely breathe . . . she gasped for breath. Was it just the corset constricting her breathing, or his kisses? He drew back, his hands sliding up her sleeve, over her shoulders, up her neck and resting under her chin. His thumbs gently stroked her cheeks. "I love you, Carolyn. I never said it before, but I love you." She was overwhelmed with emotion. She tried to tell him how she loved him, too, but her voice caught in her throat. And then, inexplicably, tears welled up in her eyes. "My dear! Are you all right? Why are you crying so?" He held her away from him, hands on both shoulders. Finally, she found her voice. "I'm crying because I am so happy. Oh, Daniel, I love you so much!" His arms encircled her once more and drew her close to him.  
  
Too soon, they arrived at Gull Cottage. Gallantly, he helped out of the carriage and escorted her up the walk to the house. All of a sudden, he stopped, caught his hands behind her knees and smoothly lifted her into his arms.  
  
"After the wedding the bride must enter the marital home through the main entrance. We can't have you making any missteps and bringing us bad luck!" He laughed as he carried her, over the threshold and into the hall at Gull Cottage. The wedding breakfast was a blur to her; really, it wasn't so much of a breakfast as a day-long celebration. So many well-wishers crowded the house! Daniel had been a community leader of his time, so it was understandable that the whole town would come to his wedding, as did many of the seamen who served with him on his ship. Looking back later, she could remember very little of the gathering, except for her husband's strong arm wrapped around her waist as they moved from room to room through the sea of faces.  
  
Finally, the last guests drifted away. Candy and Jonathan's eyes drooped with weariness; Carolyn and the Captain tucked them into their beds without any fuss. Then Captain Gregg took her by the hand and led her to their room. He opened the door; a fire blazed in the fireplace.  
  
"I took the liberty of dismissing Martha this evening. I thought you might allow me to undress you," he said as he began to slowly unbutton the back of her gown, kissing the nape of her neck as he did so.  
  
"Oh, Daniel!" she moaned just as her alarm jarred her out of her sleep. "Oh, BLAST!"  
  
"My dear?" As she awoke, she realized that the Captain was standing over her, speaking to her. "Or should I say, Mrs. GREGG?" He smiled wickedly, "Didn't I tell you to go to bed earlier last night? Now you must arise and escort the children to Boston."  
  
"Captain --- Daniel --- did you? Was it only a dream?"  
  
"Yes, my dear it was a dream. And no, my dear, it was not ONLY a dream." He drew her hand out from under the covers. His touch wasn't the human touch that it was in the dream. Instead, it was ethereal, like a charge of energy. It was warm like a ray of sunlight warming one's skin. She knew, rather than felt, that she was being touched. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes. He immediately understood.  
  
"We have forged a very special bond now. You can touch my essence, as I can feel yours."  
  
She looked at her hand. On her finger was the beautiful wedding ring he had given her in the dream.  
  
"Oh, Daniel!"  
  
"This is a very unique ring. It was my mother's. The Celtic knot, which has no beginning or end, symbolizes the endlessness of true love. It will keep us close forever. Now you must get out of bed, if you are not to miss your train."  
  
"In a minute."  
  
"No, now. You do recall vowing to obey me, don't you?" he grinned another wicked grin and disappeared.  
  
The train ride to Boston gave her little time for thought. Between interruptions from Candy and Jonathan, she gazed out the window and twisted the ring on her finger. Her thoughts drifted back to the morning in the kitchen.  
  
"That's quite a lovely ring you have on this morning, Mrs. Gregg." Martha grinned as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You dreamed it, too?" Carolyn asked.  
  
"I couldn't have dreamed it; after all you are wearing his ring!"  
  
Carolyn was too confused to ask how Martha had obtained her skill in lacing corsets. Candy and Jonathan piped up.  
  
"Mommy, it was wonderful. Now the Captain really is part of the family!"  
  
So, it must be true; she must be married again. Did everyone know? Most of the guests were from Schooner Bay, and would be long dead by now. But what about her parents? What about Claymore?  
  
Further nagging her was that vow to obey Captain Gregg. If this marriage really did take place, then she had vowed to obey that . . . man . . . ghost . . . whatever he was. She knew he had the capacity for being domineering and arrogant as well as loving and tender. Now, she must learn to deal with those opposing forces, whether she chose to capitulate to his capricious whims or fight them tooth and nail. "No," she thought, "we can't be fighting all the time. I need to find some way to manage --- so that he doesn't make commands that I can't 'obey' --- or at least, not very often!" The last time, she had taken her marriage vows seriously; it was her husband who had not.  
  
Finally, there was that interrupted dream. How would it have ended if her alarm hadn't rung? Her pulse quickened and she breathed a little faster at the thought of him, undressing her and kissing the back of her neck.  
  
Carolyn's mother met her at the train station.  
  
"Where's Daddy?" Carolyn asked. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Well," her mother laughed. "He wanted to prepare for the children's visit. He did want me to congratulate you again, though. He was very proud of you last night. Now, let's see that new ring!"  
  
"Oh," thought Carolyn, for at least the third time that day. "It really must be true! I must be married to Captain Gregg!"  
  
"What shall we do?" her mother had herded Carolyn and the children out of the station and to the car. "I suggest we go downtown. That way, I can take the children to the museum while you do some shopping, and we can meet up in time for you to catch your train home."  
  
Carolyn was so lost in her thoughts that she was surprised to find herself walking through the fine boutiques and department stores of Boston. The display in one window caught her eye. There were a variety of skirts, some more narrow and tailored, others long and full.  
  
"Those look comfortable," she said to herself. "And the Captain always complains how unfeminine my pants are. Perhaps this is one of those painless ways to appease him."  
  
She entered the store and tried on several skirts. They were very comfortable. The straight skirts were very flattering to her slim figure, while the long, full, riding skirts gave her plenty of room to move in.  
  
As she stood in front of the mirror, modeling one skirt, she said, "I wonder how the Captain would like this one?"  
  
"I like it very much. It reveals your fine legs to great advantage."  
  
She stifled a scream. "How did you get here?" she asked. "You're supposed to be at Gull Cottage, not in the ladies' dressing room!"  
  
"Remember this morning, I told you that the ring was special? So long as you wear it, I am able to join you. If you desire me to do so, of course," he stiffened slightly, "but if you would rather, I can return to Gull Cottage. As much as I had just hoped to spend some time alone with my new wife, a ladies' dressing room is rather inappropriate."  
  
Carolyn collected herself and nodded her head in agreement. "I'll call you when I am dressed," she said.  
  
He disappeared and she started to pull on her own clothes. She paused for a moment; then, changing her mind, she dressed in one of the long riding skirts and asked the clerk if she could wear it out of the store.  
  
"I seem to have spoiled the pants I was wearing," she explained lamely as she paid for the skirt and the rest of her purchases. The clerk shrugged as she cut the tags off.  
  
Carolyn resumed her walk, now accompanied by the Captain, who looked approvingly down at the long sweep of skirt. As before, his hand entwined in hers was not human to touch. Still, when she touched him, she felt a deep comfort, a feeling that she was a part of him, and he of her.  
  
They walked all over Boston. The Captain was curious to see the changes in the city since his own time, and to revel in those things that had not changed. Too soon, it was time to meet with Emily and the children. Emily drove them back to the train station.  
  
"Goodbye, Mom! See you next week!" Candy and Jonathan chorused, as she boarded the train. There was a crowd on the train, so Carolyn was not able to share any private conversation with the Captain. "Blasted tourists!" he grumbled in her ear before he disappeared. 


	2. The Island

It was cold and quite late when she finally arrived home at Gull Cottage. The Captain reappeared the moment the cabbie drove away. "Welcome home, my dear. It appears that Martha has retired and left you a tray in our room. Would you like to eat by the fire?"  
  
"That sounds delightful." Really, she was so tired she could hardly walk, let alone think about food, but a warm fire sounded good. She changed into her nightgown while he lit the fire. Thankfully, he stayed focused on the fire; she knew a wife couldn't very well tell her husband to leave his own room, but she was unaccountably self-conscious about undressing in front of him.  
  
He looked up at her as she tied her robe. "I want to thank you." He said, "I enjoyed spending the day together. And I particularly wish to thank you for contriving to wear a skirt. I realize it was a favor to me; I appreciate your consideration."  
  
She smiled at him and sat down. He set the tray on her knees and joined her on the sofa.  
  
"I am so tired, I can barely eat," she said, smiling, "and I am very sorry that I didn't get to bed earlier last night." He watched her quietly as she ate. Finally, she was so tired, she pushed the tray aside and rested head against the back of the sofa.  
  
"And what about tonight, my dear?" he asked quietly. "In my day, husbands brought their wives home. But I believe there is a modern tradition of going away after a wedding. What is it? A marriage tour? No . . . a honeymoon. Where would you have us go for a honeymoon?"  
  
"Did you have anything particular in mind?" she was drifting off to sleep even as she answered, and was not inclined to make any decisions. "Just pick someplace warm." She shivered.  
  
"Perhaps a nice, warm, South Pacific island? My first mate was stranded on one once . . . very private."  
  
But she was already asleep. Was she sleepwalking? In her sleep, she felt him carry her to their bed.  
  
Next, she was waking up again. The bedroom had disappeared and she was lying on a silent beach of crystal white sand. The sand was delightfully warm on her skin. She looked down and found she was dressed in her favorite emerald green bathing suit. Rolling over, she found the Captain laying next to her, his face inches from her own. He was wearing one of the full, white blousons favored by nineteenth century seamen. It was not buttoned, but hung freely around him, exposing his broad chest. He reached out to her, drew her body along side of his and kissed her.  
  
"Welcome to our honeymoon retreat, my dear."  
  
Carolyn sat up and looked around her. "Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"On a deserted South Pacific island. Obviously, you weren't paying very close attention when I mentioned it before."  
  
"Deserted? Completely deserted?"  
  
"Not even any cannibals."  
  
"Hmm." She reached out for him and kissed him. Together, their mouths created a fire that only their bodies could quench. His hands moved possessively over her.  
  
"I thought you didn't like this swimsuit. It's not modest nineteenth century attire."  
  
"I like the color of that swimming attire; it matches your eyes. I object to it at Schooner Bay because I object to you parading unclothed in public. No one is on this island; therefore, you are not in public. Second, I appreciate that you respected my desires by wearing a skirt yesterday; I wish to prove that I, too, can accommodate your century's mode of dress. Furthermore, twentieth century swimming dress does have its advantages . . ." He smiled deviously as he slid her swimsuit strap off of her shoulder, and laid kisses all over the soft skin it had covered.  
  
Carolyn's hands, too, were occupied. They slipped under the blouson, easing it off of his shoulders. Next, she explored his chest, his back, every inch of skin she could reach from her position. As they slid past his waist, she drew back, shocked and amused.  
  
"What ARE you wearing?"  
  
Daniel grinned crookedly, his smile more like a guilty boy than a masterful sea captain.  
  
"It was an unintentional suggestion of Candy and Jonathan's. I asked them about twentieth century swimmers and they showed me a picture of a man named Mark Spitz. They told me he was great swimmer. He was wearing a swimsuit like this. Isn't it appropriate?"  
  
Carolyn assessed the (now very) tight Speedo, which under the circumstances was far less than an adequate covering. "Oh, more than appropriate," she said with a glimmer in her eye and a laugh in her voice.  
  
He noted her amusement and added, in an almost bashful undertone, "Actually, I felt quite exposed in it, hence the shirt, which you have already stripped away."  
  
They became man and wife on that beach; partners of the highest order. He was a gentle and thoughtful lover, most unlike her late husband (she would have thought, if she had thought of him at all.) Her appreciation encouraged Daniel to further exploration, and they spent the entire afternoon in each other's passionate embraces.  
  
She shivered as the warm Pacific sun moved lower in the sky. He drew her to his chest, warming her in his embrace.  
  
"My wife, my love, and my own," he said huskily. He parted her hair away from her forehead with his fingertips and bestowed a tender kiss on the exposed skin. Then he gathered her up in his arms, and cradled her gently. She sighed and snuggled against him, closing her eyes.  
  
The next thing she knew, she awoke to find herself snuggled against a pillow.  
  
"Daniel?" she called, very quietly.  
  
"I am here, Carolyn, my beautiful wife," he said as he materialized on the edge of the bed. His blue eyes met her green ones, and gave her the confidence to continue.  
  
"Daniel, did we really make love? Did I dream it all? I mean, are we only married in dreams?" Her voice begged for reassurance.  
  
"No, dear Carolyn. We are married in your life, in my death --- before, after and forever bound. We will only feel each other's physical touch in dreams, but surely you noticed yesterday that our connection transcends dreams?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I guess I am just afraid to believe it. I am afraid of losing you."  
  
"Do not be afraid, dear Carolyn. I will be with you always, my love." 


	3. A Loaf of Bread

In dreams, she and the Captain were always together. Sometimes, she simply felt herself in his arms, his beard tickling the back of her neck as they lay together. At other times, she found herself in elaborate dreams of a nineteenth century life with him. Still other dreams had more modern settings. During the daytime, he was still a spirit. In addition to the strange "touch" they were able to share, there grew deeper connections. She came to be aware of his presence even before he materialized. He, on the other hand, developed an uncanny awareness of her emotions. This he frequently found to be irritating; in life, the Captain had had little tolerance for emotional women. Now, in death, he found his awareness of Carolyn's emotions bordered on mind-reading.  
  
Life slid beautifully from season to season. Martha surprised them all by eloping with Ed Peevy one Valentine's Day, and Carolyn and the children had to learn to shoulder the domestic load. This greatly amused the Captain, especially when an article about "Wholesome Whole Grains" inspired Carolyn to try her hand at bread baking.  
  
"You can't know how greatly it pleases me to see you finally behaving in a domestic manner," he teased her one morning when he found her up to her elbows in flour. Unable to summon an appropriate, cutting retort, she resorted to the juvenile and stuck out her tongue at him. To herself, she vowed to learn to bake, just to spite him. Her first loaf of bread was an unqualified disaster. It was a brick. Recognizing that discretion is the better part of valor, the Captain avoided the kitchen and made no comments about the bread.  
  
Late the following morning, he was surprised to see the brick in the trash can and Carolyn in the kitchen preparing more dough.  
  
"A sign of a fine seaman is his willingness to sail again after his ship is wrecked," he noted before he disappeared.  
  
"It wasn't a shipwreck, really, just a squall," she replied dryly, but she was grateful for both his reserve and his graciousness.  
  
"Argh!" she cried moments later, throwing down the recipe and the dough in frustration. "Knead until 'smooth and elastic,' what kind of description is that? How am I supposed to know when it is done?"  
  
"A poor command indeed. My mother used to describe well-kneaded dough as feeling like a baby's backside," he offered before he disappeared.  
  
Carolyn smiled at the advice. He didn't often talk about his mother. A picture floated into her mind's eye: Daniel Gregg as a little boy, standing by his mother's side, watching her as she kneaded the family bread. As Carolyn finished kneading the dough, she though of Candy and Jonathan, how soft and sweet they had been as babies, and how quickly they were growing up. The dough in her hands did feel like a baby's skin, soft, supple, warm, and just a little moist.  
  
Later, he appeared as she glumly inspected the dough.  
  
"Another failure. It was supposed to rise by now," she said, with a note of dejection in her voice.  
  
"This kitchen can be quite cool. My mother used to set her loaves to rise in the cupboard near the stove, where it was warm and the air was still. Perhaps you might try setting them in the oven? The pilot light should be warm enough, and there isn't any draft."  
  
She looked at him, but he had turned away. She didn't dare comment on his domestic streak; in his own way, he was supporting her efforts. Her heart filled with love and appreciation. And her bread rose.  
  
The final product finished baking at four o'clock; the tantalizing scent of baking bread filled the house. Carolyn pulled a perfect loaf from the oven.  
  
"Mmmm," she murmured as she drew in a breath. The Captain appeared behind her and she proudly displayed the crusty brown loaf.  
  
"My dear, it smells like my mother's kitchen on baking day. How I loved that smell --- it filled the house."  
  
"Shall we try it? Or do I need to let it cool?" she asked.  
  
"It is more difficult to slice when it is warm, but the taste of fresh butter on warm bread is beyond description."  
  
Carolyn carefully sliced the loaf and buttered two slices. "I'll save the rest for Candy and Jonathan when they get home," she said as she turned around to set the bread on the table. She saw that the Captain had brought two glasses of Madeira. He caught her surprised look.  
  
"After nearly two thousand years of pairing bread and wine together, I cannot argue the premise," he shrugged. He tasted the bread "A perfect pairing."  
  
"To understanding partners," Carolyn said, lifting her glass. "It wouldn't have been perfect without your help."  
  
"Or your efforts," he countered. His fingers were wrapped around the stem of his glass, but he had not lifted it from the table.  
  
"It was fun, actually," she admitted. "Working with the dough is very relaxing. It gave me time to think, time to appreciate my family. Thank you."  
  
"Why are you thanking me?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't have done it, if it hadn't been for you," she admitted, looking down at her hands. "I wanted to prove to you that I could be 'domestic' if I wanted to be, but I had always discounted the value of domestic tasks. I found great pleasure in baking: not only in making the bread itself, but in the process, and in being able to provide it to those that I love."  
  
He smiled warmly. His blue eyes captured her green ones as he lifted his glass to her. 


End file.
